


i like you then i hate you (heartbreaker)

by fullsunhaeyadwae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mark Lee is whipped, More tags to be added in the future, Nomin if you squint, barista!donghyuck, but i think i can manage, haechan is annoying af, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunhaeyadwae/pseuds/fullsunhaeyadwae
Summary: Donghyuck watched as the male in front of him searches for a seat he can use, his soft curly black hair mesmerizing as ever and it made the boy look much more younger. His bag hanging loosely on his broad shoulder and Donghyuck couldn't be more annoyed as he watched his every swift move. The boy is too beautiful that it's becoming an annoyance and irritating in every possible way. But as soon as he noticed the boy slowly turning his head towards his direction, he started doing what he was doing awhile ago, serving Espresso.He's surely going to regret going to the same University as that boy.





	1. you're like a roller coaster. it's weird, i'm nervous

**Author's Note:**

> yall like this is literally my first time writing here, and im a pretty unstable writer so bear with me pls lmao enjoy!

It wasn’t entirely Donghyuck’s fault when he accidentally bumped into a familiar friend of his but what’s his fault is that he kind of hit his shoulder harder than how it should be, not because he’s still suffering with his own mood changes at mornings but it’s because of the fact that he just bumped into his ex-childhood friend, Mark Lee. No one really knows why they split apart but he guessed it’s simply because they’ve been going through a lot of changes and puberty was on its way between them, but nonetheless, he was still glad they stopped talking to each other just when High School was about to end.

 

Donghyuck heard the boy clearing his throat and chuckling afterwards, he swore to himself he could see that annoying grin flashing through his perfectly aligned white teeth and he’s desperate to wipe it off his face but since he’s currently looking down he can’t.

 

_‘Curse these stupid ass memories that keeps flashing even though it’s not even needed.’_

 

He let out a fake cough before speaking, “So, Mark Lee, right? Never imagined you would follow me from here, guess I’m that much of a celebrity, huh?” And finally, after gathering all the confidence left in his body, he lifted his head just to see a rather gorgeous sight that he hasn’t seen ever since they stopped talking to each other.

 

And for a mere second, Donghyuck saw Mark checking him out too, the latter’s gaze slowly trailing from his eyes down to his heart-shaped lips but Mark was fast to show Donghyuck his annoying smirk.

 

“Well, I can tell just from your tone, Hyuckie, that you changed. And by change, I meant a lot. Nice meeting you again, Lee Donghyuck. See you around, I guess?” Donghyuck wasn’t fully ready when he heard his nickname being said by the raven-haired but he was glad his voice didn’t betray him and still let him speak as clear as ice.

 

“Uh, I’ll take that as a compliment, Mark Lee. And yeah, see you around.” Donghyuck was ready to let out a sigh of relief but Mark just had to do the last step, a handshake.

 

Donghyuck knew that Mark was looking at him questioningly when he just stared at the hand that’s being lend by the raven-haired but he didn’t care, all he knows is that he’s too spaced out with his thoughts and arguing with himself whether he’s going to accept the gesture or just act like he didn’t see it even though it’s obvious he’s staring intently at it. “Hey, Hyuck? You alright? It’s just a little handshake, if you don’t want to accept it I can just–” Mark was cut off when Donghyuck suddenly shook his head gently and flashed a shy smile. Finally accepting the gesture, Donghyuck never felt so alive when he touched the boy’s hand, questioning himself how could a College student’s hands feel so soft.

 

“Sorry about that, just had a little malfunction. So yeah, bye, I guess?” Donghyuck stared as he watched Mark nod and let out a giggle, a _fucking_ giggle, and he couldn’t be more annoyed at how he reacted with it.

 

As both of them turned around, their faces were both flushed and confused and annoyed.

 

“What just happened?” The words came out as a mumble as they started walking away from each other.

 


	2. i wanna slowly adjust myself to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch me as i abandon this story as time goes by :--)

“Oh my Donghyuck, are you serious?” Donghyuck stared at one of his best friend, Huang Renjun, as he started squealing and jumping around after finding out that his best friend just met his ex-childhood friend on one of the hallways of their University. “But like, a handshake? And you were nervous? That’s how lame my friends are?” Renjun looked really pissed and disappointed but it’s not like Donghyuck ever cared for what he would say.

 

“It’s not my fault that I’m not a fake friend like most of the people here, at least I had the chance to avoid having a long conversation. I mean who would want an awkward meet up with a friend that isn’t even considered as a friend now, since they left your life just before High School ended. Just accept the fact that you’re going to stay with me until the end of our lives, together with those four airheads too.” Donghyuck heard his friend groaning and saw him ruffling his hair, looking stressed as ever. Both of them continued walking and stopped when they heard a bunch of loud kids running around the hallways, making their way towards the cafeteria.

 

“Move your fucking asses before I shoot this Chinese guy’s head!” Donghyuck’s eyebrows met as soon as he heard one of his best friend’s voice, sounding really annoying as ever but the latter still managed to look at Renjun and exchange their own ‘what-the-fuck’ look and turning around to see four airheads running towards them.

 

“We’re back, bitches! So how did the fraternity go?” Jeno asked and all of them just exchange looks at each other.

 

“Lee Jeno, whatever you’re thinking of, it did not happen and it’ll never, okay? Now tell us, are you high or just didn’t get enough sleep?” Donghyuck asked but didn’t really waited for any answer as they all walked into the cafeteria, immediately being welcomed by the 1st year college students who happened to have the same schedule of break time as them, and by them, they’re all 4th years so they have to bear with the never-ending chaos that is the freshmen.

 

“So, have you heard of the news?” Renjun started and Donghyuck is sure it’s not good news. “Mr. Lee Donghyuck here has some juicy news to announce. How about sharing it, hmm?” The latter swore he saw himself holding a paddle and beating it up to the one and only Renjun.

 

“Oooh, that’s new. Never imagined Donghyuck would deliver good news to us because all he ever did was cause havoc every time he’s around.” He heard Jisung say and now it’s not only Renjun he’s beating in his imagination. They better thank Donghyuck later because it’s only his imagination.

 

“I was about to spill it but then you just had to ruin my moment, huh? Damn little chick.” Donghyuck leaned in as if he was about to attack the youngest and Jisung just rolled his eyes. “Okay, so back to the juice, I bumped into Markiepoo a while ago in the hallways.”

 

“Oh, so that’s why I felt some kind of earthquake while I was cleaning the room.” Jeno interrupted and finally broke the silence.

 

“What are you talking about? Stop lying, we both know you never clean your room, what more with the classroom?” Jaemin replied and they saw how Jeno’s ears started burning and was about to aim a punch at his friend but Chenle was fast to go between them, and as a result he was the one who got punched.

 

“What the fuck? You were really going to punch me in the face? Oh my Donghyuck, I can’t with this, friendship over for us Lee Jeno.” Jaemin made sure the name 'Lee Jeno' was emphasized and acted as if he was crying with all the sniffs. Donghyuck and the rest stared at the two airheads and shook their heads, acting like they’re all done with their shits (it’s true tho).

 

Turns out, Donghyuck’s friends didn’t really care about the big accident that happened with him but at least they didn’t because Donghyuck wasn’t planning to tell it to them in the first place. He’s sure they’re just going to throw lots of laugh at him, considering the fact that Donghyuck did a pretty embarrassing reaction with the small talk with Mark Lee.

 

But now that they’re seated at their table, he’s starting to regret every bits of decision he made in his life for the past 18 years, because the topic that they’re making fun of right now is no other than him and Mark Lee.

 

“So, you’re saying that our boy Donghyuck, is having a baby?” Jisung asked while patting Donghyuck’s back (more like dabbing), and all of them just agreed with what the youngest said, completely ignoring the fact that Donghyuck’s dignity just got destroyed.

 

“What the actual fuck? Remind me again why I made friends with a bunch of dickheads.” Donghyuck said, aggressively shooing away Jisung’s hands that landed on Chenle’s face, slapping him on the way.

 

“You made friends with us because you were a loser and you needed us to become a regular student here. And now, you’re still a loser but not as much since you’re with us now.” Chenle explained, receiving five confused looks coming from his very own friends.

 

“Basically, we’re all losers? Is that what you’re trying to fucking say, Zhong Chenle?” Renjun asked and Chenle gave him a shocked expression.

 

“Oh, you didn’t know? Oh my Donghyuck.” Chenle placed one of his hand on his lips, acting as if he’s really shocked while Donghyuck is now ready to burst.

 

“Can all of you shut the fuck up? And will you please stop replacing ‘God’ with my name? I know I’m gorgeous but let’s try not to go above our limitations, okay? Respect please.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes when he saw his friends faking their coughs. “Okay, now that’s just plain rude. Get out of my sight before a beat you up with this imaginary paddle I’m holding.” Donghyuck said and raised his one hand like he’s really holding a paddle.

 

He’s surely going to recheck his schedule later because he just realized that these five idiots are going to be his classmates in all of his subjects, well not his fault because who in their right mind would pick the same course as their friends? It’s them, of course. But they got good reasons though, they just wanted to stick together and debut as a group because they’ve been dreaming about it ever since. But sadly, they already lost one member. And as they grew up, they also realized that debuting as a group is just one of the things they would like to achieve in their lives but they don’t want it to be the reason why they’re successful in the future. And that doesn’t mean that friendship is not a main key for success, it’s just that they chose not to reveal what they had to go through and then let it be thrown away because of their fame. Sure, it’s going to be a big inspiration but they’re worried their hard works are just going to be a waste because people are ignorant assholes and their hard ships doesn’t deserve that. They talked about this a lot but they can’t seem to figure out how to solve it. There’s still a part of them telling that it’s okay and they’ll go through all of it because they’re a holding a strong bond of friendship.

 

Dodnghyuck didn’t realize he spaced out too much and only got back from reality when Renjun was about to slap his face, telling him that Mark is inside the cafeteria together with his friends.

 

“Mark’s here? And friends? He has friends?”

 

And as he turned to where Chenle was pointing, he saw eight giants beside Mark who now looks like a kid compared to those giants. And just when Donghyuck is about to turn his head, Mark caught his gaze and smirked.

 

Oh my Donghyuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaaay, idk what happened here, i got carried away and might edit this again but for the meantime this is all i got ciao xuxi


	3. my heart is about to explode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo, this is really late but hope u enjoy!

Donghyuck was silently stealing a glance from time to time when Mark started averting his attention to their seats. It’s just strange since they’ve been finding seats for over five minutes and from the looks of it, it seems that it won’t be easy finding one because most of the students here are freshmen so they’re most likely to stay until the last minute of break time. And Donghyuck had noticed something too, they’re finished with all of their foods and all they were doing was staring at Mark and his friends.

 

“Hey guys, don’t you think we should give them our seats? Since we’re all finished with our foods and all.” Jeno suggested and the rest of them were actually scared at how thoughtful Jeno was.

 

“Wow, you actually said something kind for the first time? Can’t believe this shit is happening, are we high now, too?” Chenle asked, receiving a bunch of agreeing looks from his friends.

 

“Just because a friend is always high doesn’t mean he can’t be normal. You’re all so mean, I can’t with this.” And now it’s Jeno’s turn to cry and sniff and act all girly with Jaemin, who’s lowkey (hIGHKEY) enjoying the interaction.

 

“But you were never normal though. I mean, come on, we’re here together because we’re not normal. Bros forever, man.” Jisung said, sounding confident as ever and with raised hands that was completely ignored when Renjun spoke.

 

“Uh, excuse me but, No? I can’t accept that.” When Chenle was about to speak, a voice was heard behind Donghyuck, causing them to raise their heads and see who’s the intruder.

“Uh, Hi I guess? Long time no see, right?” They stared at the Canadian kid who’s now scratching the back of his head, looking as hesitant as ever so they gave him a welcoming smile, trying not to ruin the moment of their reunion.

 

“Mark Lee! Long time no see, homie! We thought we’ll never see you again, so how are you doing until now?” Jeno started, and the rest entrusting the conversation to the latter, making sure no one will mess it up. Even though Jeno looks like he’s high all the time, he can be useful if needed and that’s what they like about him.

 

“Well, I guess I’m still doing fine? But with all the stuffs that’s been happening I think I can barely breathe.” Mark said and let out a giggle, causing Donghyuck to bite his lip to prevent himself from squealing because of how cute the sound was, and then shades of red started spreading across his cheeks, it’s like he’s secretly melting at the sounds Mark was making, the Canadian boy is just so cute and adorable and all but Donghyuck has seen everything cute and adorable but with Mark, those two words seems like it’s not enough to describe Mark. But he’s never going to admit it in front of him though. Donghyuck was cut off in his headspace when he heard them sharing a laugh.

 

“Don’t worry, we all experience that at least once in our life, right?” Renjun said, forcing them to hide their laugh because Renjun was never the one to say that to his friends, guess the Chinese boy was forced to say it too for the sake of their Friendship with Mark.

 

“Yeah, of course. So, I was wondering if you guys are already finished with the table? Sorry to ruin the mood, my friends and I were searching for a table and there literally was no hope, so I saw you guys and decided to give it a shot.” Mark explained, and all of them smiled.

 

“Yeah, no problem. We were actually about to leave and offer you the table but you got us first. So, the table’s all yours and your friends.” Donghyuck finally spoke while standing up in the process, receiving a shocked expression from his friends because they knew how both of them hated each other.

 

“Thank you, I owe you guys one. And by the way, you guys want to meet my friends, I’m sure they’re going to welcome you just fine.” Mark stated, showing a very bright smile, the latter was about to call his friends who was now ordering their food when Donghyuck interrupted him.

 

“Hey Mark, we’re really sorry but our class is about to start, maybe next time? Still thank you though.” Donghyuck tried, really tried keeping a straight face because deep inside he was already panicking and screaming. He couldn’t stand the presence of the Canadian boy, it’s like he was stealing all the breath away from Donghyuck and he hated it so much. How could a boy’s presence feel so terrifying and full of power?

 

“Is that so? Well, yeah maybe next time, I guess? Nice talking to you guys!” Mark waved at Renjun and the others, smile faltering completely when his eyes met Donghyuck’s serious yet tinted with slight uneasiness. “And you too, Hyuckie. I really have high hopes with us becoming friends again, you know.” Mark said with that damn smile again that does things with Donghyuck’s heart ever since their interaction in the hallways.

 

And bratty as ever, Donghyuck chose not to engage himself into any trouble so he rolled his eyes and smiled sarcastically. “Don’t, because it ain’t going to happen. Better luck next time, Mark Lee.” And with that, Dounghyuck turned around, giving his friends a look before walking ahead of them.

 

Donghyuck heard Renjun expressing his apologies to Mark, taking charge of what his friend had done and heard Mark saying _‘Oh, it’s fine since It’s Donghyuck and all so no need to apologize.’_

 

After that, he finally heard his friends following behind him, screaming stuffs that made Donghyuck groan internally. God, they’re annoying as ever.

 

“Hey, Donghyuckie, we know you’re still pissed about Mark leaving us but what you did there was really mean. He was really hoping for us to accept him, you know. We’re just warning you because we might lose our chance because you’re being a salty bitch.” Renjun exhaled and it was enough for Donghyuck to mimic the Chinese boy.

 

“So what if we lose our chance, we’re not the one who left so he better be the one rethinking his life choices. And damn right, I am a salty bitch.” Donghyuck said with arms crossed while walking sassy as ever, making all his friends sigh.

 

“What a pain in the ass you are, Lee Donghyuck.” They said, surprised at how in synced they all are.

 

“Hah, I know right. I’ll take that as a compliment so thank you.”

 

After that, they all went to their class and completely forgetting the issue between their friend and Mark Lee. But they were pretty sure that Donghyuck is not the Donghyuck they know if the latter didn’t feel any kind of guilt when he said that.

 

And damn right they were because Donghyuck’s already heading towards a random rooftop, not minding if he skips a class. _‘Just for today.’_ He said while staring at the beautiful clouds that scattered around the pink sky. (it’s already mid-afternoon incase u guys are wondering)

 

And that specific moment, he was starting to reconsider everything that his friends said.

 

Do I really have to do this shit all over again?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short and late HAHA i wrote this before taking a bath so it was really rushed and all. too much to ask but i'd really appreciate if u leave some kudos/comments or just any of the two lmao, luvyall <3


	4. i can't figure out your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go, please do enjoy!

Donghyuck was never the one to accept all the things in life, the good and the bad ones but knowing him, it was kind of funny how low his walls can go when it comes to his friends, especially Mark Lee and take note that he’s now just a memory from the past but Donghyuck would never deny the boy has been stuck to his mind every now and then. He doesn’t have any particular reason why but maybe it’s just because they’ve been the best of friends and their bond with each other is different from the others. He hates how weak he can get for the boy, it makes him look like a kid that doesn’t know how to handle his feelings properly because he can’t think of a right choice for himself unless he asks help.

 

And what made him hate Mark Lee more is that it’s happening again, the feeling of being weak and terrified and anxious because he doesn’t know what might happen when he accepts that Canadian boy again.

 

But for now, he’s going to have to deal with his friends who’s starting to question him again with what happened a while ago, thank God they’re the only people inside the classroom, no one will hear of what Donghyuck has to say to his dumb friends.

 

“Hyuckie, this is some serious shit you know. If you keep on being a salty bitch, we’ll never get this chance again, he was totally offering his all and all we have to do is accept him.” Renjun said while chewing a gum that’s been in his mouth ever since their last class, Donghyuck wonders if the gum still has a taste and just thinking about it made him feel things.

 

“So, is this some kind of cliché audition or something? We’re the judges and Mark’s the contestant? Well, just so you guys know, I’m not into that shit so better luck next time.” Donghyuck stated, sucking his strawberry flavored lollipop that he bought at the cafeteria while they were ordering their food.

 

“Oh my Donghyuck, there’s really no hope for you, eh? I’m done with him.” Renjun said before turning around and now he’s faced with Jaemin.

 

“Hyung, I know you’re still mad about him leaving your angsty ass but it’s not just you who’s going to benefit the things he’ll give in our circle of friends, we’re also here and we all missed him. I know you do too.” Jaemin said, but all Donghyuck did was pop the candy before looking at Jaemin with a bored expression.

 

“If you’re all so against with me not accepting him, why come here when you can all go and greet Mark a welcome hug? Asking for consent but completely going with the opposite decision. All of you can go now, I don’t have time for this.” Donghyuck said, completely annoyed and pissed.

 

“But we all know that if it’s not because of you, Mark would never come back to us again. I hope you still know that.” Jeno said and the rest didn’t do anything but agree to what the latter said.

 

Jeno was right though, even if Mark is right there and completely accepting the friendship they had built, he’d still search for Donghyuck, hoping it’ll be the latter who’ll accept him.

 

“Whatever, all I know is I’m going to the Café now to work my ass off until I die, figure that out with yourselves.” And with that, Donghyuck left, leaving his friends who’s starting to think of a better way to make Donghyuck accept Mark with no doubt. But unfortunately, there was no better way than confronting Donghyuck and they let out a heavy sigh as they thought the process won’t be easy.

 

The way to the café where Donghyuck is working is just a walking distance so the latter doesn’t have to worry about spending money to get there, well he kind of picked the café because he’s a self-proclaimed wise thinker (he is tho irl hehe) and he thought that working in a nearby café is a good choice but it turns out it has its own pros and cons, and the cons is that his beautiful face will never be extraordinary and unique because all of the café’s costumers are from the university where he’s currently studying and when he said it’s a total hassle, he meant it.

 

He was greeted by his co-workers and his manager when he entered the café, and one thing about the café is that it has always been lively, the customers are friendly and so as the workers and Donghyuck could never ask more, the place is one of his stress relievers and what makes it even more great is that his friend from China works at the café too.

 

“Oh hey, Hyuckie, you’re here already?” A boy named Yukhei asked as he flashed his blinding smile in front of Donghyuck who smiled before rolling his eyes.

 

“Am I not allowed to come early at work? Don’t act like I’m always late, Wong Yukhei.” Donghyuck said as he placed all his things inside the storage room where they put all of their personal stuffs inside.

 

“Well, you are though, Hyuckie. You usually use your friends as your main reason for being late, saying that they’re some drama queens so you had to distract them for you to leave quietly and peacefully.” Yukhei said with a mocking voice that made Donghyuck’s blood boil but nevertheless, he didn’t mind it. “But for real, you’re the real drama queen among them, Hyckie, I just heard about the news from Renjun and you should really forget what happened back then, it’s not like it’s going to kill you if you accept Mark Lee, my man, again in your troop.” Yukhei said, making Donghyuck’s circle of friends sound like it’s some military troop. But what made Donghyuck’s boiling temper burst into pits of anger is that the news spread out so fast that even Yukhei, his co-worker, and his outside of the school friend, knows it.

 

“That little son of a Chinese bi– anyway, you don’t really have to know the details, although you already know it, but pretend to not know it for the sake of our friendship meter. Let’s get back to work!” Donghyuck said as he patted Yukhei’s back, a little harsher than the usual pats but the latter didn’t even notice it, typical Wong Yukhei.

 

All was well, everything was fine and lively, full of sugar and spices but then, the Gods above just can’t get enough with Donghyuck’s anger that they had to send the mighty Mark Lee into the café, with an amused look in his face, looking as dazzling as ever, but Donghyuck doesn’t have the time for that, because for now, he’s thinking of how to get rid of Mark Lee before he burst again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay its a bit short i know, i wrote this at midnight again lmao, thx for waiting! luvlots <3


	5. i'm getting nervous, what're you doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yow, okay the reason why i updated to fast is because u guys are so sweet and i just had to??? so hope u enjoy this again!
> 
> p.s the timelines of this story might get a little messy bc i get distracted so hope u dont mind lmao

Donghyuck watched as the male in front of him searches for a seat he can use, his soft curly black hair mesmerizing as ever and it made the boy look much more younger. His bag hanging loosely on his broad shoulder and Donghyuck couldn't be more annoyed as he watched his every swift move. The boy is too beautiful that it's becoming an annoyance and irritating in every possible way. But as soon as he noticed the boy slowly turning his head towards his direction, he started doing what he was doing awhile ago, serving Espresso.

 

_‘What’s Mark Lee doing here? He can’t be here, it’s already eight in the evening!’_

 

Donghyuck kept an eye on the boy from time to time, since he thought Mark was being suspicious and Donghyuck can’t let anything bad happen inside the café. He saw Mark finally finding the perfect seat for him and the small smile that appeared on the latter’s face caused Donghyuck to suck in a heavy amount of air.

 

_‘What the actual fuck Lee Donghyuck? That was just a smile, It wasn’t even dreamy and all, it was just a simple happy smile how could you betray your own pride?’_

 

Donghyuck let out a frustrated groan as he tried to stop all the overflowing thoughts in his mind, at this rate, he won’t be able to work properly and that fact pisses him off since he’s a perfectionist and he can’t let his beautiful arts be ruined by a one guy who happened to be staying at the café for God knows how long.

 

“Yow, Hyuck! Are you alright, man? You look like you just got dumped by your non-existent girlfriend.” He heard his friend’s voice behind him, probably cleaning the dishes while smiling.

 

“Uh-huh, yeah I’m fine, just got pissed because you already forgot that girlfriends are not my area.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as soon as he heard his friend let out an over dramatic gasp, making all the other staffs in the room turn their heads towards Yukhei who’s now stating his apologies.

 

“Oh my Donghyuck! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it and besides you know how forgetful I can get, that was like last year, I guess?”

 

“Whatever, Yukhei, we talked about that topic like every week because you can’t seem to move on about it and even got me into some dating app, saying that I have to get laid before you do.” Donghyuck cringed as images of him literally suffering just by talking with some random guy with humongous egos showed in his memory. It was the most terrifying thing that ever happened to him last year and it was all because of his friend, Wong Yukhei.

 

“Oh really? Well, don’t you want to try it agai–” Donghyuck was fast to pat Yukhei’s back, this time it was really harsh that the latter had to reach where Donghyuck hit him and soothe it by caressing the damaged area.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Wong Yukhei. I spent a whole month trying to recover from that experience and now you’re saying you want me to try that sick shit again? Hell no, bitch.” Donghyuck let out a rather sarcastic smile before leaving the room. He heard his friend yelling inaudible words before the door finally closes.

 

As soon as he’s at his station, he wore his apron and started working again since he just took a short break a while ago because he felt the tiredness drowning him. But now, he’s as good as new.

 

Being a barista was never too easy, it’s not just where you make drinks and decorate them, it’s about making a someone’s day and watching those people sip their drinks happily as they chat together with their friends or just simply enjoying the drink. It was one of Donghyuck’s favorite hobby because he gets to see those moments, he gets to watch that rare scene, a scene where people actually enjoy what they’re drinking not because it’s a trend but because they love it with all of their heart.

 

Donghyuck was only ten years old when he started watching his mom making coffee for the other people, her mom was one of his inspiration and when he saw his mom smiling while handling the cup of coffee to a customer despite looking really exhausted, he felt sparks popping in his heart and he thought maybe if he can do what his mom was doing, he can make people happy. And yes, did he achieve that, and yes it was the greatest feeling in his whole entire life. Until now, the feeling is still there, lingering in his heart every time he watches people as they smile with pure satisfaction.

 

But now, never in his life did he sweat this much for an order. He was getting really anxious and nervous of what Mark would order. The latter was standing at the cashier, already checking the menu at the top and stating his order. Donghyuck was glad he’s a bit far from the cashier counter because if not, Mark would’ve spotted him and smile at him like it’s the only thing that can weaken Donghyuck’s knees.

 

“Uh, I’ll order one Macchiato, and two slices of blueberry cheesecake.” He heard the raven-haired say, his voice raspy yet sounded a bit high-pitched compared to his usual voice but it wasn’t that bad and all, in fact, it was cute. But Donghyuck would never admit it to his face though. Like hell he would.

 

“Is that all, sir?” The lady said, and Mark nodded just as fast as he turned his head towards Donghyuck’s direction, making the latter yelp in surprise. And even before he can get over with the sudden attention, he saw Mark flashing a small smirk and winking in the process and Donghyuck swore to himself he’s never taking another night shift again if that shit happens again.

 

When he said, he feels all happy and tingly inside every time he witnesses someone enjoying his drinks, he didn’t expect he would have exceptions with it.

 

_‘Mark Lee, you’re the worse thing that ever happened to me. But like, its totally occasional.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly luv yall guys im going to cry XD anyways thx a lot again! luvlots <3
> 
> p.s omg okay


	6. they're not always there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is a bit short than expected, i'm saving my ideas lmao
> 
> fun fact; this story is supposed to be just a one shot kind of thing but turns out i cant stand writing an incomplete story

“I swear to God, Na Jaemin, he literally did that! In front of many people, Mark Lee did that! I can’t anymore with all of this.” Donghyuck said as he ruffled his hair. His life was never this stressful, Mark Lee just had to visit his life again and he’s sure the boy will leave them in the future.

 

“Maybe he was just making fun of you and besides, you know him, Hyuck, he pulls random pranks every time he has the chance to do so. Don’t act like you were never this close to him.” Jaemin said, his thumb and index finger sticking together as a visual representation of Donghyuck and Mark’s friendship back then.

 

“Dude, you suck. I’m being over dramatic here and you can’t even support your friend, I should’ve pulled Renjun from his dorm and not you.” Donghyuck let out a heavy sigh and looked around, he noticed that they were already inside the library. He was thankful their Physics teacher won’t be around for the day because she got some stuffs to do, he really needed someone to talk this issue out about Mark, he’s had enough.

 

“Wow, that actually hurts? He’s ten times meaner than me and you still chose him to accompany you with this Mark issue? Nice one, Lee _fucking_ Donghyuck.” Jaemin rolled his eyes at Donghyuck before sitting in front of the latter.

 

“Stop being such a baby and besides he is meaner than you but that’s the point, if I talk to someone with a bad mouth like me, this issue will never end. Trust me, it will never, like ever.”

 

“For one, I am _not_ a baby and for two, having to talk with someone who’s mean is a little bit better than talking to someone who’s not that mean because he’ll get to slap some sense into you. Renjun useful when it comes to stuffs like this, why did you pull me here? Ugh now I’m tired.” Jaemin placed his bags on an empty chair besides him and so did Donghyuck.

 

“Okay, let’s forget about this and jump to the topic that we’re supposed to talk about. We don’t have much time left.” Donghyuck said while Jaemin looked around the area to check if there’s someone nearby and proceeded with a nod when he saw no one.

 

An hour later and the both of them still hasn’t solved any of Donghyuck’s problem and the latter was starting to feel hopeless, he doesn’t know what to do with Mark. He was never like this, and the fact that it’s all because of Mark Lee just made it ten times worse. He can’t help but scream and give up. It’s only the start of their first semester and he’s already suffering from flashbacks and Mark _fucking_ Lee.

 

“Donghyuck, I already told you a hundred times today, it really isn’t that hard. Accepting him is just like your only job and then we’ll handle the rest, you can even ignore us if you want.” Donghyuck gave him a confused look, “I mean, if I’m your only friend, I’m totally fine with you ignoring me because it’s the only way for you to avoid Mark.”

 

“Oh shut up, stop making me blush or else I’m going to punch you. But seriously though, I can’t do that to yall,” Donghyuck sighed and looked at Jaemin as he thought things would never turn out good so he had nothing to do. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped, I have to endure this shit again and you better help me with it. Don’t tell the others that I’m going with the ‘Operation be with you guys and ignore Mark Lee’, okay? They will freak the fuck out if that happens.” Donghyuck saw Jaemin giggling and looking at him sheepishly while shaking his head lightly.

 

“Uh-huh, if I were Renjun though, I would probably tell the whole world that Donghyuck finally decided it’s time to stop being a brat and face the only love of your life.” Jaemin bluntly said, the way the latter said that was too simple for Donghyuck to not react to.

 

“Woah, wait a minute, Na Jaemin! He is not the love of my life, if it’s not for you guys I would never do this! For once, I do something good and then people will just throw my kindness away.” Donghyuck complained, and seeing Jaemin smirking and being an asshole made Donghyuck’s blood boil in anger.

 

“Stop acting so defensive then if he’s really not the love of your life, and we are not throwing it away, I never said anything about that.”

 

“Nevermind, I’ll just ask the others if they’ll take me seriously with this… Okay I changed my mind, maybe some of my mutuals in twitter would help.” Donghyuck kind of felt like he was not taken seriously about the issue, it is true that he’s acting all bitchy with a simple problem but for him, it’s far worse than simple, the guy left him for God knows what reason because he only knew that he’s going to visit Canada and come back before College starts. But he never expected that the Canadian boy won’t give him any messages, heck the boy didn’t even try reaching him through any social media apps and it hurts like a bitch because he kept waiting and waiting but he was given a false hope.

 

“Oh Hyuckie, this isn’t all that hard, you can–” Before Jaemin could even finish his sentence, Donghyuck stood up and grabbed his things, leaving Jaemin who’s sighing every now and then. Donghyuck thought maybe he’s the only one who can help himself with this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall enjoyed this chapter!! thank u very much and luvlots <3


	7. though it's hard, i'm alright

Throughout the class, Donghyuck only noticed one weird thing about his friends and that is they didn’t talk to him and didn’t even threw a quick glance at them and he felt really pissed and annoyed at himself or maybe everyone.

 

Donghyuck tried to ration all his thoughts and was lucky enough to be able to do just that, _‘Right, why did I say that in the first place? They were my friends and I acted like I was alone. Damn these dramas trying to ruin friendships.’_

 

Donghyuck sighed as he glanced at his friends who were laughing probably at some of Jeno’s jokes, _‘I’m supposed to be there laughing with them, throwing harsh jokes at Jisung and dissing Renjun about how ugly his clothes are and how Jeno’s jokes still sucks, why do you have to study here, Mark Lee? We were–’_ Donghyuck’s emotional ass got interrupted when the door of the classroom opened with force, a very furious Mark Lee dashing towards Donghyuck who’s now watching him, unfazed with a small hint of shock showed in his expression.

 

“Hey Donghyuck, can I talk to you for a second? It’s really important as you can see from my expression right now.” And since Donghyuck was kind of curious of the reason behind his ex-best friend’s seriousness, he responded with a nod, leaving his friends dumbfounded.

 

“Fine, just be quick because I still have one last subject to attend to and I don’t want to hear any complaints from my Professor.” Donghyuck said as he stood up and followed Mark who’s now walking out of the classroom.

 

Donghyuck took one last glance at his friends and smiled at them, it was Donghyuck’s first time to experience such silent fight and it was really unbearable so he finally decided to end it after his last class.

 

And now, back with Mark Lee who’s just staring at Donghyuck with a very suspicious look, _‘I wonder what’s the reason behind that look, did I do something really bad?’_ And because Donghyuck was starting to feel uncomfortable, he threw the look back at Mark.

 

“What’s with the look, asshole?” Donghyuck started, receiving a smirk from Mark.

 

“Well, I was going to stay quiet about our issue from now but I heard you got into some weird ass fight with them again and I’m here to put a stop into it.” The boy said, making Donghyuck release a deep sigh.

 

“When did you care about them? And this isn’t some kid’s fight, Mark Lee. We are not kids anymore and besides, no childish fights happened in our household so you’re free to go.” Donghyuck and was about to leave but Mark caught his wrist, causing Donghyuck to face the boy again and gaining a furious look from the latter.

 

“Okay, just so you know you’re the one acting all childish here, Lee Donghyuck. Your friends talked to me a while ago, telling me that I need to befriend you before you explode again and that I’m the only person they ask help for because I’m the only one who knows you truly.” Mark paused and breathed in to talk again, his words were unbelievably piercing through Donghyuck’s heart. “Seriously, besides from your looks changing, your attitude hasn’t changed at all. Acting like we’re still kids and ignoring each other is the only way to solve all of it, I mean, come _fucking_ on, Donghyuck! We aren’t kids anymore, how many times should I repeat it for you?” Donghyuck felt all Mark’s anger with how the later holds his wrist, the grip was too tight that Donghyuck can’t help but to whine. He’s weaker than Mark is.

 

But luckily, Donghyuck gathered his little power to pull his wrist out of Mark’s grip and threw the latter a raging look, “No, Mark _fucking_ Lee, I wouldn’t be acting like this if it weren’t because of you! And another thing, you have no rights to interfere with all of this because you are not part of our life anymore. Moving here wasn’t really the best decision you made, don’t you think so?” Donghyuck snapped and unconsciously moved forward, startling Mark who gulp when he saw Donghyuck staring at him with daring eyes.

“Excuse me but my life decisions are none of your business, so what if I wanted to study here? It just happened that this is the highest-ranking University here and Taeyong and the others decided to move here too.” Mark heard Donghyuck sucking a deep breath in, closing his eyes and puffed the inhaled air out.

 

Donghyuck was about to answer again when they heard a voice behind Mark, it was Renjun and the others. “Yow, Hyuckie! Let’s go! Class’ about to start!” Donghyuck can’t help but to thank his friends for saving his ass because damn he was running out of answers and he can’t deny that he’s kind of on the wrong side but he’ll never admit it in front of Mark though. Like hell he would.

 

“Motherfucker, I almost bailed myself out there.” Donghyuck stated and patted Jisung’s shoulder.

 

“Just admit that you’re the wrong one here, it’s becoming more and more obvious.” Renjun said and adjusted the strap of his bag.

 

“Shut up before I throw you into a trash bin like it’s really where you belong.” Donghyuck saw Renjun rolling his eyes when he heard that but did nothing and just continued walking.

 

“But, seriously though, Hyuckie, you have to fix this as much as possible because those giants we saw with Mark on the cafeteria is starting to talk to us, they’re _fucking_ shining every time they smile. Damn.” Jeno said while the others laughed but he noticed one thing and it’s the only thing Donghyuck was concerned of. Jaemin was dozing off the whole time and wasn’t even taking a quick glance at them, especially at Donghyuck. This is bad. “Yeah, yeah, I will. I might have to leave this school if ever.” Donghyuck said, causing his friends to look at him.

 

“Nah, I’m kidding, I’m still thinking for a better solution though. Don’t worry I ain’t leaving you guys.” Donghyuck smiled after that but that smile soon faltered when he saw Jaemin walking faster than his usual pace.

 

_‘My ass should really apologize to him today’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this is really late and kind of short since an earthquake happened to pass by our country and we had to move out of our house for personal reasons but thank god its all fine now
> 
> anyways hope u guys enjoyed this and luvlots!! <3


	8. the more i get to know you, the more i don't understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really late! but pls do enjoy!

“You should really apologize you know, Donghyuck.” Doghyuck almost jumped when he heard Renjun’s whispering voice beside him, the group was quiet the whole walk to the café and Donghyuck’s not used to it.

 

 

“I was planning to, Huang Renjun, but I’m not going to do it in front of you guys anymore since you went ahead with my plan, dumbass.”

 

 

“Whatever, anyways, make sure we’ll see Jaemin’s normal self again because we had to go through that big head’s tantrums by ourselves and the fact that you weren’t there made it even hard.” Donghyuck laughed at what he heard but was cut off when someone spoke behind them.

 

 

“If you’re going to talk about someone, make sure they’re not nearby because you never know when they will jump you.” Both of them gulped when they heard the usual deep voice of Jaemin but decided to laugh it off, almost nervously.

 

 

“O-oh yeah, we weren’t that careful. Well, this is where I leave you guys.” You see, Donghyuck is good at many things but changing the subject is not one of them, so it’s not hard to notice the latter’s awkwardness when he moved out of the group and smiled at them. But, before he could even enter the café, the same voice a while ago was heard once again, sounding as serious and strict as ever.

 

 

“You know what, why don’t we just talk now? Let’s settle this thing at once.” Jaemin took a hold of Donghyuck’s hand and started pulling the latter away from his friends.

 

 

“guys help me, please?” Donghyuck tried but knowing his friends, he didn’t bother asking for help again when he saw Renjun waving at him and mouthing the _‘I’ll pray for your soul.’_ together with his other friends. So, he did what was best for the situation, a proud standing middle finger and a sarcastic smile.

 

 

And now, Jaemin was just there, staring at Donghyuck’s eyes (more like judging his decisions in life) and didn’t even dare to start a conversation.

 

 

But Donghyuck noticed Jaemin changing his posture and finally, finally started speaking. “You know, this would’ve been easier if you just didn’t act like a bitch when I was actually trying my best to help you.” And Donghyuck’s doesn’t want to make it even harder for them both so he just nodded and pursed his lips.

 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that but, like, you know me, right?”

 

 

“Heck yeah I do, but try being a decent person when you’re fixing your own problem, not everything is a joke and you’re just too dumb to realize or even know that.” Jaemin placed both of his hands at his hips and Donghyuck had to refrain from laughing his ass off because serious doesn’t suit his best friend’s face and posture. “Are you even listening, you idiot?”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I am listening so go ahead. Sorry again about that.” Donghyuck smiled cheekily and saw Jaemin’s suspicious look before hearing his lectures again.

 

 

“You know what, I’m done with you, smiling and doing something idiots do while I’m right here trying to be serious. Help yourself and go to work.” After that, Donghyuck had to close his eyes from disappointment but when he opened his eyes and was about to apologize, he didn’t see any Jaemin anymore so all was left to do was sigh and curse everyone in the world.

 

 

When Donghyuck turned around, his soul almost left his body because damn Wong Yukhei was there, standing while looking at Donghyuck with the most annoying look ever.

 

 

“What’re you standing there, huh? First time seeing someone judge you from behind?” The tall guy said while throwing the garbage at the trash bin.

 

 

“Oh, shut up, just get to work, Wong Yukhei.” Donghyuck said, ignoring Yukhei’s mocking voice behind and walking inside the café, immediately being greeted by his co-workers.

 

 

“What did you guys do to Yukhei again? He’s acting stranger than usual, I’m right here hating everything while he’s behind me laughing his ass off and I don’t have any clue why.” Donghyuck sighed frustratedly while putting his bag inside the storage room and grabbing his apron.

 

 

He heard his co-workers laugh and Yukhei’s voice behind him, hitting him playfully at his shoulders. “Hey! Ignoring the fact that you’re the problematic one here, I should be the one complaining why you’re putting on _my_ apron instead of yours.” Donghyuck did notice the change of his apron which apparently wasn’t his at all so he looked down to check the name tag and saw Yukhei’s name printed on it.

 

 

“Well then, I’m sorry for that but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you pass for calling me problematic. I know that already to myself so you don’t have to spread it all over my beautiful face.” Donghyuck said and turned around, leaving Yukhei and his co-workers laughing.

 

 

Donghyuck won’t deny that because of Yukhei’s kind heart that he got the chance to go home early, he told Yukhei that he has exams tomorrow and he needs to study and so Yukhei could never forgive himself if he didn’t let go of Donghyuck for such important thing.

 

 

And just in time when Donghyuck got home, he received a message from Yukhei saying that Mark Lee was at the café and stayed there for a long time with his laptop before walking out and damn did Donghyuck thanked all the Gods above for perfecting the timing.

 

 

But Donghyuck didn’t notice the silence that’s been engulfing his apartment, he had never felt this strange silence before in his only comfort zone, “I wonder what seems to be the problem? Is something really bothering me or I’m just being a paranoid bitch again?” He said out loud before walking straight to the kitchen and gently placing the paper bags full of groceries and personal hygiene products.

 

 

And being him, he couldn’t stand the deafening silence that’s surrounding him so he ran towards his living room and plugged in the speakers, playing some random R&B songs and humming while preparing his late-night snacks. But not even a minute when someone knocked on his door, and the person seemed so pissed because he/she was banging on the door.

 

 

And because it was Donghyuck who was receiving the rude treatment, he angrily put his snacks on the table in front of him like it was some toy, thank God his all his tables are made of wood or else he would be buying another table right about now.

 

 

“Who the _fuck_ knocks on the someone’s door like that? If you’re angry at me, you should’ve said so because I would never settle some dirty business inside my apart– Oh?” Donghyuck couldn’t believe what he’s seeing right now, so he smirked and leaned his body on the side of his door while eyeing at the man in front of him, “If it wasn’t Mark Lee, what are you doing here, huh? Have you come to bargain?” Donghyuck said while still wearing his infamous smirk.

 

 

“Unfortunately for you, I’m not here for your stupid ass jokes, I’m here to talk with you, like a serious talk, like the ones with Father and Son talks?” The boy smiled bitterly before stepping inside Donghyuck’s apartment, alarming the latter.

 

 

“Hey! Excuse me but don’t you have some self-restraint? This is my apartment and if you want my respect then better offer yours first! I cannot believe I’m actually letting your dirty ass feet stomp on my precious carpet! Get the _fuck_ out of my apartment!” Donghyuck was so ready to fight, but seems like Mark wasn’t really paying much attention to him, instead he was checking out Donghyuck’s wide collection of Anime figurines.

 

 

“Oh, shut your trap, Hyuckie, you’re going to wake your neighbors, don’t you feel ashamed for yourself?” Donghyuck felt his blood boiling as he puffed and put both of hands on his hips.

 

 

“Okay, fine! You want to talk? Sure, let’s talk! But if five minutes has passed and you’re still babbling something, I’m going to kick you out of this building by using the trash chute! And I’ll make sure that’ll happen, Mark Lee!” Donghyuck exclaimed, he was past his limit but the stupid Mark Lee even got the guts to chuckle and look at the poor angry boy like he was some kind of joke.

 

 

“Okay, let the talking begin, shall we sit, Mr. Lee?” Mark said while using his deepest voice and Donghyuck was sure he was literally trying to push all of his buttons. And damn him because it was working.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guuuys! its really been awhile and i apologise bc our school started early and a lot of stuff happened for the past few weeks! but i do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> so i'm going to warn you guys for the next chapter, there'll be some stuff and just skip if you're uncomfy about it!
> 
> that is all! don't forget to give some kudos and comments! ilyall <333

**Author's Note:**

> yea, yea i know this is short and all but i wrote this in the middle of the night and guess who's going to hell for this :--)


End file.
